The present invention relates to image display devices and more particularly to systems converting a standard image brightness signal for use in modular scanning display devices.
Recently display devices have been proposed wherein the device is formed with a plurality of modules each having its own electron beam which scans a portion of the screen of the device as shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 615,353, filed Sept. 22, 1975, by C. H. Anderson, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,582. Since the electron beams simultaneously scan the screen, brightness signals for conventional displays, such as the NTSC television video signal standard, must be converted into individual brightness signals for modulating the beams in each module before such display devices can be used with conventional signals.